


No rest

by IperOuranos



Series: Seasons of Love [8]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Roger ha problemi a dormire.





	No rest

**Author's Note:**

> Fic per il Cow'T 2018, prompt: “A cursed knight has no rest. Not even in his dreams.”

Roger non riusciva a dormire.   
Erano passati giorni da quando era arrivato a Santa Fe, aveva girato, visitato, conosciuto, parlato. Si era stancato ogni giorno, ma quando tornava nella sua macchina e si sdraiava con la testa appoggiata al sedile, non riusciva mai a chiudere gli occhi. Continuava a fissare il tettuccio, silenzioso e pieno di domande senza risposta che gli giravano in testa.   
Si sentiva come se mancasse qualcosa. Si sentiva come se tutta la sua vita fosse stata maledetta, come se nulla al mondo potesse realmente dargli la pace. Così si arrabbiava, cercava di rispondere con decisione ed orgoglio come era abituato a fare, ma non c'era mai alcuna possibilità. Chiudeva gli occhi, lottava, ma tutto ciò che passava dietro le sue palpebre era la figura dolce di Mimi che camminava per strada, si voltava a guardarlo, e gli lanciava un sorriso gentile.   
Era tutto così stupido. Aveva fatto la scelta giusta, ad andarsene. Aveva deciso di mettere se stesso prima degli altri, ma se lo meritava. Non aveva già sofferto troppo? Non aveva già abbastanza cose a cui pensare, con quell'enorme conto alla rovescia che si portava dentro? Il suo stesso corpo minacciava di tradirlo e sgretolarlo dall'interno in ogni momento, come poteva davvero preoccuparsi di qualcun altro?

Strinse i denti, e in un momento di nervosismo alzò il braccio tirando un pugno contro il tettuccio. Quello si lamentò con un rumore sordo, ma non si mosse. Per fortuna. Roger era abbastanza sicuro che quella macchina fosse abbastanza vecchia da poter considerare l'assenza di incidenti un colpo di fortuna.  
sospirò pesantemente, mentre vedeva un'altra notte insonne prospettarsi davanti a lui. Si arrese e recuperò il quaderno su cui stava annotando i suoi pensieri, strisce di grafite lasciata su carta senza alcuna logica, disegni astratti che nemmeno per lui significavano qualcosa.   
Una canzone. Solo una. Non aveva chiesto altro, da quegli ultimi anni della sua vita. Una canzone, qualcosa da lasciare indietro, un'orma in quel mondo che cambiava ogni giorno, qualcosa che gli permettesse di non essere totalmente dimenticato. Eppure, nonostante tutti gli sforzi, non aveva ancora nulla in mano. Troppo obbligato a scappare dalla figura di Mimi che lo seguiva ovunque. Troppo obbligato a inseguire un sonno che sembrava non arrivare. Troppo obbligato a considerarsi un cavaliere maledetto del mondo moderno per poter davvero concentrarsi sulla sua canzone. Ma come poteva smettere? Il mondo lo trascinava sempre più giù, come un artiglio che cercava di gettarlo nell'oblio. E lui non poteva fare nulla se non guardare, aggrapparsi al bordo, e sperare che il giorno in cui avesse ceduto non sarebbe stato così doloroso come pensava. 

Continuò a disegnare linee confuse sul foglio, senza realmente pensare a cosa stava facendo. Il mattino lo trovò a sonnecchiare, tradito dalla stanchezza, perso in un dormiveglia che non era realmente riposante. La matita era caduta sulle sue gambe e il quaderno abbandonato a lato del suo sedile. Le linee scure della sua matita non avevano impresso alcuna parola sul foglio, di nuovo. L'unica cosa che riempiva la pagina era un disegno a tratto leggero, il volto di Mimi che sorrideva dall'interno del suo quaderno, allo stesso tempo una maledizione e la salvezza del povero cavaliere.


End file.
